Silicon Tor
"Attention inhabitants of Silicon Tor, your struggle for dominance is now over." -Dot Matrix The Silicon Tor is a large red and yellow tower in Giedi Prime sector in Mainframe, where it serves as Megabyte's headquarters. It is often referred to simply as the Tor. The tower was built by Megabyte soon after he infected Giedi Prime when he first arrived in Mainframe. Megabyte's throne room is on the top floor of the Silicon Tor. The tower is protected by the ABC attack force. Silicon Tor is located on the outer edge of Mainframe in Giedi Prime sector. Being an industrial sector, most buildings in Giedi Prime are dark in color and unimpressive in design. In contrast, the Tor is very tall and brightly colored so that it can be easily seen and intimidating. The front of the tower faces into the city, with a view of the Principal Office, showing where Megabyte's goal is. The Tor is large compared to most buildings in Mainframe, but compared to the Principal Office it is much smaller. It is unknown if the Silicon Tor is smaller or larger than Hexadecimal's Lair, the two towers sit on opposite sides of Mainframe. The computer voice for the Silicon Tor is different from Mainframe's system voice, as the Tor's computer has a male voice. This is probably due to the building being viral and having separate memory and processing circuits than the rest of the city. The interior of the Silicon Tor is very expansive. The main entrance of the tower is a singular door that opens upward to allow access, the door is framed by a design similar to Megabyte's head crest. An elevator allows access to any level of the tower. The upper level of the Tor is dominated by a massive throne room from where Megabyte rules over Giedi Prime. This room is capable of supporting a variety of equipment, and has a retractable roof for any device that requires access to the outside. The lower floors of the tower are divided into several corridors. One of the rooms on these levels houses the Tor's main armory. Several large missiles and weapons are stored there, as well as some ABCs. The buildings primary power controls are in this area as well. In the basement levels of the Silicon Tor is a massive storage and launch bay. This area is used to assemble large military divisions, and can be outfitted to store large equipment and items. There is also a prison in the lower levels of the tower. History Soon after Bob moved to Mainframe, the viral forces under Megabyte managed to secure a tear that lead to the Super Computer. They hid it in the basement of the Silicon Tor and kept it secure there until Megabyte could trick Bob into coming there and stabilizing it. (The Tearing) Megabyte tried to delete Hexadecimal with a delete command disguised as a mask. The Silicon Tor's security proved insufficient to keep out Hex's viral spy, Scuzzy. He informed Hexadecimal of Megabyte's plans. When the bomb arrived, Hexadecimal forced the mask onto its delivery boy, Bob and flung him out of her Lair flying towards Silicon Tor. She calculated it so that Bob would reach the Tor just when the clock reached zero; fortunately, Bob stopped himself before he reached the Tor. Later, Megabyte sent Hack and Slash to Lost Angles with a large bomb, but they brought it back to the Tor when Hexadecimal tricked them. The roof of the Tor was promptly blown into the air by the bomb's explosion, falling back into place just as Megabyte prepared to punish the bumbling robots. (Racing the Clock) At one point, Megabyte formed a brief alliance with Hexadecimal. While at her Lair, he stole the Medusa Bug, thinking it was a powerful weapon. Using several ABCs to hold off the infuriated Hexadecimal, Megabyte withdrew to the Tor to activate the mysterious device. The Medusa turned out to be a viral bug and quickly turned Megabyte and the Tor to stone before spreading to the rest of Mainframe. Hexadecimal enjoyed watching a replay of the Tor's infection through her mirror. (The Medusa Bug) Using a magnet, Megabyte tried to gain access to the Super Computer. Herr Doktor constructed a Magnetic Generator to focus the magnet and fire a beam out of the Silicon Tor's open roof and tried to breach the system's sky. Bob infiltrated the Tor and managed to steal the magnet, disabling the generator. Megabyte climbed the fallen generator and lunged at Bob to stop him, but the Guardian move quickly. Megabyte grabbed onto the side of the Tor and hissed as Bob flew away on a zip board. (The Quick and the Fed) Mouse had little trouble getting past the security in Silicon Tor when she came to do a job for Megabyte. When the virus asked Mouse how she got in, she merely replied "That's what you hired me for, isn't it?" (The Great Brain Robbery) When Megabyte stole the Gateway Command control circuitry, he reconstructed the Gateway hardware in the Tor. He managed to activate the Gateway and send Enzo through it as a test subject, briefly allowing the boy to see the Supercomputer before Bob retrieved him and thwarted the plan. (When Games Collide) The Tor received a new look when Hexadecimal infected the system paint program, painting the entire tower yellow with her name in black letters on the side. She then used the program to insert large flowers in the top of the Tor, turning it into a giant flower pot. Megabyte was not amused - partially because the insertion of the flowers had buried him under rubble - but Hexadecimal simply turned him into her next art piece and pasted him next to the Tor. (Painted Windows) A Web Creature managed to get into Mainframe and through Hexadecimal's Looking Glass. The creature managed to get past the Tor's security by dissolving a small hole in its outer wall. It attacked Megabyte and infected him, driving him to merge with Hex to reform the super virus Gigabyte. When Bob separated Gigabyte into his component entities, Megabyte was sent back to the Silicon Tor. Through a series of unfortunate circumstances, the Web Creature would eventually form a massive portal to the Web. Bob got Megabyte to agree to an alliance where he would build the hardware that could close the portal, while Phong provided the software to run it, and Hexadecimal powered it. The hardware was constructed in the Tor. During the following battle, the ABC attack force remained grounded in Giedi Prime until Megabyte finally ordered them into the air supporting the CPU's under Bob's insistence. The viral fleet launched and opened fire, but mostly hovered over Giedi Prime, focusing on protecting Silicon Tor from the swarm of web creatures coming through the portal. (Web World Wars) Megabyte imprisoned Hexadecimal inside the Tor after she was severely damaged by a Game Cube. Her cell was in the lower levels of the tower. (To Mend and Defend) Mainframe eventually created a firewall around Giedi Prime, imprisoning Megabyte and Hexadecimal there. Firewall senders were placed right behind the Tor and along the entire boarder of Giedi Prime, sealing the entire sector. (Firewall) Scuzzy managed to get through the firewall, and again sneak into Silicon Tor. With his help, Hexadecimal broke free from her prison cell. On her way out of the tower she caused an explosion, ripping apart the insides of the building. Hex was extremely angry and fired a burst of energy at the Tor, blowing it into two pieces. The top half skidded to a stop at the base of the tower. Megabyte was forced to find a new place as a headquarters, and choose the Principal Office. When Matrix and Bob returned to Mainframe the first place the examined was the remains of the Tor. From the way the metal of the tower was twisted they could tell it had been blown apart from the inside. They figured that Hexadecimal was most likely to blame from the viral scorch marks on the tower and on the surrounding destroyed ABCs. (Megaframe) When Mainframe crashed the remains of Silicon Tor sank into the Energy Sea with the rest of the city. The city was restored by the User and the Silicon Tor was rebooted as well. Once the system was back online the User activated a viral scan and the Silicon Tor was erased for good. (End Prog) References *Silicon is the chemical element that has the symbol Si and atomic number 14. A tetravalent metalloid, silicon is less reactive than its chemical analog carbon. *A tor is also a rock outcrop formed by weathering, usually found on or near the summit of a hill. *In ReBoot: The Guardian Code, some time after his first clash with the new guardians, Megabyte corrupts a castle within a mobile fortress game into his own personal fortress. Gallery Tor_10.jpg Tor_(3).jpg Tor_(2).jpg Category:Buildings